Face of Destruction
by Subrosa Reaching
Summary: In a last ditch effort to save the world, Crono sent Lavos and himself 'sideways' in time. Now, Konoha is under attack by a new foe, and Naruto has possession of this 'Chrono Egg.' Can Naruto save his world from destruction?


Face of Destruction

Crono wasn't sure he did the right thing. He and his friends were close to death, if not already.

Lucca had died first in the crossfire.

Marle was dying.

Frog was only able to destroy some of Lavos' buds before he himself died.

Robo was able to harm Lavos but he was obliterated afterward.

Ayla was still alive and fighting in the frontlines, but she herself knew it was pointless.

Crono and Magus were standing side by side, fighting away what they could of the hoards.

"I have to get inside Lavos!" Crono yelled, staving off the buds with his sword. "I think it's the only way!"

"Are you mad?" Magus yelled back, charging his most powerful spell. "That's a one way ticket to death!"

"You and I both know we are going to die here!" Crono said, painful as it was to admit, "But we have to TRY!" He started the wayward charge to Lavos' head. "Aim for Lavos' head! Ayla, protect Magus and Marle!" He ordered as he passed by the cheiftess.

She nodded and moved her way towards the dying girl and the mage. Crono swept his blade this way and that, loping buds in half in his charge towards the ultimate destroyer Lavos. Lavos opened it's mouth and began collecting energy for a powerful laser based attack. "Magus, NOW!" Magus cast the spell, a supernova of a fireblast, which disburst the energy of the beam and forced Lavos' mouth open enough for Crono's entry.

"Be safe, Crono." Marle whispered.

Crono erupted in a battlecry and threw himself through the opening, which he was surprised that it actually wasn't a mouth. in fact, The Lavos they were fighting was a husk! A shell to a much, MUCH more powerful being. Crono looked at the being, and withdrew the Chrono egg. _I sure hope this works._ He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Egg. _I will send myself and Lavos sideways in time. Then, maybe we will cease to exist and the world will be safe._

_Marle... _"I love you." And with that, he threw the Chrono Egg into the air inside Lavos and felt both himself and Lavos enveloped in a flash of light. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

The village of Konoha was peaceful. A perfect day as the village of Konoha hadn't known in forever. The threat of Akatsuki was gone, and Naruto was free to roam the village whilst reconstruction continued.

Actually, Naruto was lying to himself when he says that the Akatsuki was gone. There was one man left in this world that was the only threat to the village.

Sasuke Uchiha. Once best friend, once teammate. Now... an enemy. Naruto vowed that they would die by each others hands or else. Sasuke seems to have kept that side of the bargain. At least, Naruto hasn't heard word of his death.

"Naruto," he heard behind him, "Are you thinking about me?"

Naruto felt goosebumps run down his neck. "Sasuke?" Naruto turned around to find his rival and enemy standing there calmly.

"Are you wondering why I'm here?" Sasuke asked with a dark curiousity heavy in his tone.

"Yes, I am." Naruto said angrily. "Why are you here, Sasuke? To ruin my life again, like you did that day?" Naruto asked, temper flaring.

"I'm only here to kill you all." Sasuke said, and then drew his katana.

Then, an eruption of light appeared to the north of Konoha, and the two looked in its direction. "What the hell?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"Wasn't me." He resheathed his sword and observed the monstrosity that slowly advanced toward Konoha.

The only way Naruto could describe this thing... This monstrosity was that it resembled a massive porcupine. "Is... Is that the Jubi?" Naruto thought out loud, "I thought it couldn't be revived without the Kyuubi!" the monster opened it's mouth and began gathering energy. The entire city was still, from fear or awe Naruto couldn't tell. Then, a massive beam of energy ripped the city in half, killing hundreds of people and ninja alike in one swoop. The beam collided with the second hokage's face and brought the monument down, the faces opening their mouths in a silent scream as it collapsed.

The beast started quivering. Naruto finally shook himself from the stupor enough to comprehend and say the obvious: "EVERYONE HIDE!" Naruto did a single hand sign and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Thousands of clones appeared around him as other ninja mobilized against the monstrosity in a counter attack. "Swarm that thing!" Naruto yelled, and turned back to Sasuke. "After I deal with this thing, I'll deal with you." Naruto said, voice dripping with venom. Then, he launched himself into the air, pulling forward the power of the Kyuubi from his depths. Within each hand formed balls of black energy, miniature versions of Kyuubi's attack, and then, he launched them at the Jubi. They bounced off like dodgeballs against a wall.

The beast stopped quivering, and then, random spines launched into the air and fell to the earth, bombarding the city with spikes so large entire buildings were demolished with three of them. "Holy Shit!" Naruto said, dodging out of the way of one. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Aren't you going to help, you bastard!"

"It's only making my job easier." He replied.

Then, Tsunade appeared, approaching Naruto. "Naruto, we need you on the frontlines immediately!" She said, nodding at the beast. "We are sending as many scouts out as possible to get reinforcements, but until then we need you to give the Jubi all you got!"

"Are we sure it's the Jubi?" Naruto asked, skeptical.

"It's the only logical explanation," Tsunade said, turning to the beast, and back to Naruto. "Get Sakura, and Sai. You three are battlefield coordinators alongside team ten. Go, Now!" She began running towered the now destroyed hokage monument.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Genjutsu," he said.

"Will You PLEASE help?" Naruto pleaded, "Susanoo would be useful against this thing."

"I have NO reason to help you, Konoha scum." Sasuke spat.

"Fine," Naruto responded and began running to find his friends. He found Sai already sending drawings out to fight against it and find fallen ninja and Sakura was busy healing them. "Guys, Tsunade said we are to report to Shikamaru and fight alongside him and the rest of team Ten." The two nodded, and went with Naruto to fight in the frontlines.

Chapter end

Well, There's the first chapter of Face of Destruction. What'd you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME :D


End file.
